falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Williamstown Defence Force
The Williamstown Defence Force (also known as the WDF or, rather archaically, Mary Anne's Militia) is the principal military force protecting Williamstown and its interests around Victoria and the Bass Strait. With a history as old as the city itself, the WDF has had massive amounts of influence around Port Philip Bay. In 2287, the defence force is led by Mayor Mary Lo and Captain Grant Donoghue. History Before the war, Williamstown, like the rest of Melbourne, was protected by local police, stationed in stations around the area. However, due to Drought, Crop Failures and growing suspicions of Chinese-Australians, military units (notably, elements of the 2/6 Armoured Regiment), were stationed within Melbourne. Williamstown, as an important yet poorer neighbourhood, saw many soldiers stationed in the area. Williamstown Militia The WDF has existed as long Williamstown, though through its history it has had numerous forms. When survivors of the Great War created a small scavenger community around the Pre-War suburb of Williamstown, a small militia developed to protect these residents. The militia was composed, essentially, of any individual who could fire a weapon. However, do to the large presence of trained soldiers in Williamstown before the War, this militia was already ahead of many other settlements within Melbourne. However, as Williamstown grew, so did it's armed forces. Slow expansion occurred as the settlement encountered larger and larger threats. When Lance began his economic revolution in the city, the militia also grew rapidly to accommodate the changing city. Under the supervision of the veteran Mary Anne Rivers, the militia became a professional, disciplined fighting force in Melbourne. Mary Anne drilled the Williamstown militia to best serve the needs of the city and its inhabitants. Conflict with Raiders and Fishers required quick reactions and, without chem fueled bravado, immense discipline. Militiamen became adept at naval combat, railway patrolling and town guarding. Raiders began to steer clear of the powerful troops stationed in Williamstown. The Military Junta The town militia filled its role dutiful through until 2217. The increasingly costly conflict between Victorian Railways and the Hobson Bay Trading Company sparked fears in Williamstown which the power-hungry Captian, Arnie Pritchards, was happy to capitalise on. Pritchards led a coup against the ineffectual mayor, David Pierce, establishing a military government over Williamstown. Pritchards, as well as a cable of officers dressing up as advisors, viewed the cause of all problems facing Williamstown to be external. Pritchards cracked down on any form of internal criticism, established a draft and began a number of short, sharp wars around southern Victoria. First, the Coal War attempted to bring Smokesville into line; then, raider and Fisher Family purges were carried out throughout the Melbourne Ruins and Port Philip Bay; finally, conflict with Gobble-de-Gook rendered the coalition to the past. The Junta was incredibly beneficial for the militia. Under Pritchards, Williamstown was moulded into the Headquarters of the Militia, with conscription and heavily controlled industry providing the backbone of the armed forces. VR trains and railways were co-opted to carry troops. Hobson Bay had their ships drafted into improvised landing craft. By 2250, the major players in town (Victorian Railways, Hobson Bay, and the Industrialists) were fed up with the controlling Military Junta. The Williamstown Liberation saw VR and HBTC combine forces to overthrow the Junta, executing Pritchards and all but one of his officer corps. The Williamstown Defence Force While some of the more naive elements of the liberating factions wished to completely disband any armed forces within Williamstown, more practical elements prevailed. As such, Victorian Railways (the primary influence within post-Junta Williamstown) carved a small, professional, disciplined Defence Force, suitable for the defence of the city. To eradicate any threat of a new coup establishing another military government, the Defence Force had almost all of its experienced officers and veteran troops purged. As such, the first few years of were spent simply training, promoting and practising, building a new force out of the ruins of the past. By hiring military advisors from around the Bass Strait - including Smokesville engineers and FIN Marine Drill Seargents - the WDF was quickly moulded into a capable armed force, suited both for rapid reactions and ongoing defence. Under the VR-backed Mayor, the WDF was primarily a land-based force, with a focus on defending the railways and Williamstown itself. A portion of WDF troops was also stationed in Geelong, to further protect it from outside forces. However, when Mary Lo (a Hobson Bay backed candidate) rose to power, the WDF was evolved further. With Mary Lo's support, the WDF was funded further and expanded into the waters of Port Philip Bay. Here, they policed the trade route, clearing out pirates and Fisher Families alike. It was during this point that Fort Queenscliff was incorporating into Williamstown, thanks to the WDF's conflict with the Head Hunters. In 2287, the Williamstown Defence Force is a veteran, well-equipped force. Conflict with Raiders, Fishers, and mutants have birthed a competent defensive force in southern Victoria. The WDF is likely one of the strongest military forces in the Bass Strait. The WDF continues to engage with: * The Head Hunters * Fisher Families Organisation The Williamstown Defence Force follows a rough version of the Pre-War military hierarchy. At the top of the chain is the Mayor of Williamstown (in 2287, this is Mary Lo), who provides an overall command for the WDF. Underneath the Mayor is the Captain (in 2287, Grant Donoghue), who commands the WDF in all practical senses. The Captain is both an administrative and military commander. Underneath the Captain is numerous other commissioned and non-commissioned soldiers. These soldiers are divided between the various fortifications in and around Williamstown, with the vast bulk of soldiers being stationed in the town. 130 Williamstown Soldiers are stationed at Fort Queenscliff. Relations The WDF, as the military branch of Williamstown, has had few positive interactions with the other factions of the wasteland. Caravan Companies The Hobson Bay Trading Company and Victorian Railways have been close allies of the Williamstown Defence Force since their inception. On land, VR and the WDF have cooperated numerous times, most notably in their conflict against the Gobble-de-Gook. While VR is strong enough to defend themselves, the seemingly bottomless resources of the WDF make them a useful ally to the traders. Around the rest of the Bass Strait, the Hobson Bay Trading Company and the WDF work together to maintain trade lanes, clear out mirelurk nests and hunt down pirates. Fisher Families The Fisher Families have been long-term enemies of Williamstown and have had clashes with the WDF since the end of the 21st century. Raids, pre-emptive attacks and all-out wars are common between the two parties. However, the strong economy of Williamstown consistently puts it ahead of the Fishers. Conflict with the WDF is one of the reasons for the declining population of Fishers in the Bass Strait. Flounders Island Flounders Island is one of Williamstown's closest military and trade partners. As such, the Flounders Island Navy and the Williamstown Defence Force have cooperated numerous times, building a close bond between the two groups. Whether hunting down pirates or participating in joint training exercises, the two factions have close military ties built on trust and mutual respect. Head Hunters The WDF has been in conflict with the Head Hunters since the mid-2270s. The bloody takeover of Fort Queenscliff and the subsequent skirmishes between the two groups are results of these sour relations. Much of the raiders' previous power was taken away by the WDF and, as such, the gang holds the WDF in complete contempt. In 2287, the two groups regular skirmish, with the WDF regularly bombarding the Head Hunters Camp from Fort Queenscliff. Gobble-de-Gook The Williamstown Defence Force and Gobble-de-Gook have been and will never be friends. Skirmishes, conflicts and a full-blown war in 2237-41 have seen blood spilt on both sides. Gobble-de-Gook has lost hundreds of tribals to the WDF and raids on Williamstown settlers have taken the lives of dozens of Williamstown lives. Smokesville Smokesville is one of the most important trading partners of Williamstown. As such, the WDF primarily interacts with Smokesville traders and merchants and even then only rarely. In the past, the two groups have had significantly more impactful interactions. The Coal War of 2225-27 saw lives lost and economic hardship on both sides. Time has allowed this to pass to the background, though there is some lingering suspicion from the side of Smokesville. Williamstown Williamstown is the funder, supporter, manpower source and financier of the Williamstown Defence Force. Simply put, where Williamstown goes, the WDF goes, guns blazing. Technology The Williamstown Defence Force isn't the most technologically advanced faction in the wastes but they are one of the most professional and reliable armed forces in Victoria. A standard WDF soldier is equipped with the following: A soldier has a large degree of customisability to the armaments which results in varying technological levels. Overall, the WDF is roughly comparable to other large military forces in Australia, such as the Bushrangers or the Flounders Island Navy. Category:Groups Category:Victoria Category:Mercenaries